A Love Left Unsaid
by Wynter-Sakurako
Summary: Allan contemplates his feelings for Will, and Wills feelings for Djaq. One-sided romance, but that may change if requested to expand story Rated T for mild language


**Three updates in two days? I am a typing machine! Seriously though, i need to take a break... I just can't lol  
>Anyway! Heres some AllanxWill because I was bored, and they don't get enough love.<br>*Will be willing to expand this to another chapter if requested enough***

I DO NOT OWN BBC ROBIN HOOD  
>ENJOY! X<p>

Allan A Dale enjoyed the simple things in life. Namely, wine, women and money. Granted, women were rarely ever simple, unless they were the kind to accept pay for a night of pleasure. Pay that came easy when you worked under Robin hood. He took one last swig from his pint before pulling up his hood and leaving the tavern. Their nights off rarely lasted when Sheriff Vaizey continued to hunt them.

Allan sighed, heading to the gates of Nottingham keep. The alcohol had started to blur the edges of his vision. He slipped past the guards, covering his face in case they recognised him. Robin wouldn't like to carry out yet another rescue. He stumbled along the road to Sherwood forest, careful not to walk into anyone as they frowned at him. 'Bloody drunk' was muttered by a few before they moved along.

Allan frowned. Drunk? He didn't get drunk... so wh- Oh. That was why. Will Scarlett. That annoying, infuriating carpenter who was too busy- No. Allan shook his head. He would not think about that now. Today was his day off.

It soon occurred to the conman that maybe wandering around through the woods, in the dark while half intoxicated probably wasn't a good idea. Especially with the amount of rabbit holes there were. He grunted as he tripped, grabbing the tree in front of him before he hit the floor face first. He leant against it, heaving a sigh before sliding to the ground.

Allan closed his eyes, breathing steadily as he listened to the light night breeze blow through the air as his thoughts turned to the gang.

Djaq. The Saracen. Everything had been fine until she came along. Allan had been able stay around Will, with his feelings unknown, because there was always a chance the carpenter could be his. Then they saved the would-be slaves and one of then joined their group. The one who turned out to be a woman. Will was immediately smitten with the foreign beauty. Everyone else accepted her. All but Allan. Djaq didn't know why he refused to get along with her and no matter how hard she tried, he would not allow a friendship to form.

He knew it was childish. Selfish really. Will had no idea how Allan felt, couldn't understand why his frustration was unjustly taken out on the woman. Robin had tried to intervene, pairing them up when they had different jobs to do, but it never worked. Allan just couldn't bring himself to like her.

Allan shivered as the wind became harsh and stood up, pulling his cloak tighter around him as he continued his journey back to the camp. Ashe neared, he could hear several people calling out for him.

"Allan! Are you there?" Much. The loud bastard was going to give them away one day.

"Shut up, moron. I'm here." Much blinked, slightly startled as Allan appeared. "Well, you took your time."

"S'not like we had anything to do." Allan pushed past the smaller man, heading to his bed. Little John shook his in disapproval. "The Sheriffs men could have captured you."

Allan huffed slightly "I ain't stupid. I am-"

"Drunk?" The new voice held a tone of amusement, causing the conman to scowl as her turned around. His expression faltered slightly as the owner stood over him. "I ain't drunk, Will."

Will shook his head slightly "No, of course not. You're just swaying because you can, right?" The carpenter grabbed his arm as he swayed backwards, preventing him from falling. "Geez Al... someone should get you to bed."

Allan snickered at the thoughts that flashed through his mind.

The taller man shook his head, leading the other away towards the makeshift bunks before pushing him down. "Get some sleep." Will turned to walk away.

"Hey, Will..." The carpenter glanced back over his shoulder, eyebrows raised questioningly. "Yeah?"

"No... nothing. Never mind."

Will shrugged before leaving Allan alone. He sighed as he watched the man who plagued his thoughts walk away. Maybe one day he would tell him how he felt. How Will was all he could think about some days. He would tell him how much he wanted to hold him, to chase away the nightmares he had about the day they almost died.

But now was too soon. Too soon for the carpenter to know when they had so much to lose with the Sheriff after them and Gisbourne around every corner hunting them, hoping to catch them out and make his claim to Locksley official, so that Robin could never return to his home.

Allan's thoughts drifted as he slowly fell asleep. Yes, one day, one day soon, he would tell Will Scarlett that he loved him.


End file.
